The Second
by Ella Rosier
Summary: Oneshot. Bella isn't happy that Alecto is joining the Death Eaters.


(This is set sometime during the first war. It could have been a later scene in my Bellamort fic, Stars and Stones, but I decided to post it by itself as a one shot. The idea behind it is that Bella's not happy about there being a second female Death Eater.)

**The Second**

Alecto Carrow stood beside her brother. The only light in the room was that cast by the fire lit in the grate. Alecto's eyes flitted nervously from her brother beside her, to the man who sat across from them in a large chair that resembled a throne. He was the most horrible person she had seen in her life. His skin was so pale that it seemed almost translucent. His eyes were a bloody red and his face beneath his hood did not seem that it could possibly by human. She was afraid to look at him.

"Your father was a loyal supporter. I am sorry to have lost him." Voldemort hissed. His voice was high and cold and he did not sound remorseful.

"As are we, my lord." Her brother, Amycus, said. Alecto wondered how he was brave enough to speak in the presence of this terrible man. "But my sister and I are ready to take his place in your army, my lord." He looked at Alecto and she managed to nod in agreement.

She could feel Voldemort's eyes upon her. "Is that so?" He hissed. " What is your name?" He asked her.

"A-Alecto." She stuttered.

"You are very young."

"She is nineteen, my lord." Amycus interjected.

"Nineteen." Voldemort repeated, "And you Alecto, like your brother, wish to join me?"

She looked up into his cold red eyes. "Yes my lord." She whispered, "I wish it very much." She wondered if he could see her fear, if her eyes betrayed her.

Voldemort was silent for a moment, observing the brother and sister. "Very well then," He said finally. "You will both be trained before you receive your marks. I will not allow anyone with a less than adequate magical knowledge to join my death eaters."

"My lord, my sister and both did extremely well at Hogwarts and we..."

"You will be trained." Voldemort hissed and Amycus fell silent. At the snap of Voldemort's fingers a tiny house elf appeared and bowed low before him. "Bring your Master and Madam Lestrange to me, immediately."

"Yes sir, right away sir." The house elf squeaked, it looked about as scared as Alecto felt in the Dark Lord's presence. It dissaperated with a pop and a moment later the door to the large room was pushed open. Two figures entered the room, they both bowed to Voldemort.

"My lord." They murmured, then the women spoke, "You called for us?"

Alecto recognized her immediately. She was tall and strikingly beautiful, with long dark hair and porcelain skin. She had been several years above Alecto as Hogwarts, but everyone in Slytherin knew of the infamous Bellatrix Black.

"Perhaps you remember Aaron Carrow?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix and her companion; both nodded. Bellatrix had spotted Amycus and Alecto and was appraising them coldly.

"This is his son, Amycus, and his daughter, Alecto." Voldemort continued, motioning towards the brother and sister.

"Yes, my lord, they were both several years behind me at Hogwarts." Bellatrix was looking at Alecto as though she were something disgusting.

"Lucius, I want you to train Amycus. Test his skills and report to me when he is ready to recieve my mark."

Bellatrix' blond companion nodded, "Yes my lord."

Voldemort turned his eyes to Bellatrix now, "You will train Alecto, Bella."

Bellatrix frowned, "Train her to be a Death Eater, my lord?"

"Yes."

"But..." Bellatrix began to protest, "Why don't you train her yourself, my Lord?"

Alecto was sure that the Dark Lord would raise his wand and punish Bellatrix for asking such a question. Instead he smiled and replied, "You will do as I say, Bella."

She returned his smile. "Of course, my lord."

"Good. You may go now, all of you."

Alecto could not have been happier to leave the company of the strange, cold man. She bowed to him and followed her brother from the room. Lucius followed behind them but Voldemort called out for Bellatrix to stay.

When the door closed behind the others he rose from his chair and stepped towards her. Bellatrix was frowning, but she looked up as he moved closer to her, "Yes, my lord?"

He reached out and ran a long finger down her smooth cheek. "Try and leave her in one piece, Bella."


End file.
